I Needed You!
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: CM Punk suddenly pops back up in Jeff Hardy's life with some harsh words. Will Jeff's admittance to a deep secret help re-kindle their failed friendship? WARNING: Slash One-Shot, Sex & Drug Mentions. Mention of Centon also.


**A/N:** Okay, so here's my second ever posted story & I typed it up at like 3 in the morning last night, in a state of delirium, in about 2 hours, based on a dream I had, _but_ I'm pretty freaking proud of it! Here's the only problem: after typing the entire story, I realized the timeline for this shit does not match up the least bit (as in Jeff getting released, Jeff/Punk tagging&feud, John/Randy feud, Amy, drug thing, etc). But, I don't even fucking care, the story still seems amazing. Please do me a favor and let's all just pretend that it all works out in the timeline of reality, because technically, it all did happen…at some point, lol. Anyway, I really, really hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story…unfortunately :(

* * *

**I Needed You:**

As Jeff lay on the bed thinking of what he was doing with his life and how he got to that point, he suddenly heard a knock on his hotel room door.

"Who is it?" He called out, but he receives an answer that he never thought could be true. "It's Phil, open the door!" Phil? It can't be, can it? Impact Wrestling is having their annual tour of the US and is currently in Arlington, Texas. It just so happens that the WWE did a show in El Paso the very same night. Punk wouldn't have come all the way out here just to see Jeff though, right? Not after everything that'd transpired between them.

"OPEN THE DOOR _NOW_, JEFF!" Punk began to scream. Jeff didn't realized he'd forgotten to reply, let alone make any effort to answer the door for he was caught up in his own thoughts. "I'm coming…" Jeff replied, unsure of what to do. "NOW, JEFF!" Punk screamed.

Jeff quickly pulled on some acid wash jeans that were lying on the floor then raced over and answered the door. "Hey, man, what are you do—" Jeff started off with a smile as he tries to invite his former friend in, till Punk interrupted as he pushed his way inside the room, "Save it!" Jeff doesn't understand what's wrong.

"What's up? What are you doing here?" Jeff asked after closing the door and turning to face a very mad and pissed off Philip Brooks. "You know how my day went?" Punk asked and Jeff just stares at him like he's crazy. They haven't talked in so many months. Jeff's confident in saying he knows _waaay_ less than how Punk's day went. "Uhm, no…how?" He's a bit afraid to ask.

"It was great. As a matter of fact, it was one of the best days I've had in a long time." Punk answered and Jeff smiled, "Well that's grea—" Punk cut off Jeff's words, "_Till_ I had a signing tonight after the show. I was sitting at a booth between John Cena and Edge. This one kid, this one little tiny, annoying, stupid little brat just _had_ to come to our table. Of course he gushed and swooned over how amazing Cena is before turning to me and getting my autograph. He moved down the line to Edge and told Edge that he was his favorite wrestler. Edge asked him which match was his favorite and the stupid kid replied that it was the one where Edge speared Jeff Hardy from a ladder. He then turned back to me and told me that he loved when you and I had those various tag team matches. He proceeded to ask how you were and when's the last time we hung out. Ha," Punk chuckled to himself,

"He thinks we hang out. He thinks we're still friends. Actually, everyone seems to think we're still friends! Why? I don't know, but they do. People always seem to like to think that we're still the best of friends. I mean, why not, right? Just look at their reasons! They say, 'oh you guys both love rock music. You guys are both into the arts. You guys both act alike and even sort of look a like. You guys are both into basically the same things. And he paints his face and you _both_ paint your bodies'," Punk explained as he spoke in a tone he used to mock the people that said these things before returning to his own voice, anger within it, "Why would I want to be friends with you, though, huh? Huh, Jeffery? Tell me! Answer me, Jeff!" Each question came with a push or a shove,

"Why? I thought we were close, Jeff! I thought we were closer than close. I thought we _were_ the best of friends. We had our time when we were out there making magic for all those fans every night when we teamed together. And even during our feud, it was one of the best times in my life because I was out there with _you_. And for what? Look at you now, Jeff! Look at you! You're, you're disgusting! You're not the Jeff I used to know and love! You've changed! You're, you're putting drugs and disgusting, vile things into your body now, Jeff? You weren't like that before! Now you're nothing but a burn out! You're a burn out and you're a fucking _sell out_. You're still doing drugs behind your managements back even after they've done _everything_ for you, and you're acting like a bitch and a diva to every guy in that locker room! Yeah, I've heard the stories, Jeff, and the guys have told me! Psh. You don't even deserve to be in that locker room with those _men_! You might as well be in there with the Knockouts since you act like such a fucking Diva, but wait! Wait! You'll probably run them out and away too because you're a bigger bitch these days than all of them PUT TOGETHER!" Punk's turning redder and redder and Jeff can't do anything but stare at his feet in shame.

He can't even face his former confidant because he knows everything Punk's saying is true. "Why would I _ever_ want to be your friend again, Jeff? Huh? You know what," Punk laughed in anger as he shook his head. He paused his tirade momentarily to get his thoughts together. "You know what, Jeff, I don't even know why I bothered to even come here. I'm done with this, Jeff. I'm done with you." Punk began to walk away and Jeff knows that all those years are about to be thrown down the drain.

He can't bare it. And with the tug of his arm, he tried to stop him, "Phil, wait—" but it only fueled Punk's anger. He whipped around to again face Jeff as he snatched his arm from Jeff's hold. "No! No, don't 'Phil' me! You don't have the right to call me that anymore! Fuck you, Jeff!" He spat and those words stabbed Jeff directly in the heart.

"Punk…" The words dripped off his lips in the form of a whisper as he tried to reach out to him but Punk just backed out of his reach as he shook as head. "I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." Punk tried to again walk away but Jeff again pulled him back, only this time, pulled him right into a kiss.

"What the fuck are you doing, man?" Punk struggled out of his grip and backed into the wall, "What is your problem? Why'd you kiss me?" Jeff has no answer.

"Look man, maybe during your issues you had, you turned gay but _I'm _not, okay?" Punk explained as Jeff shook his head at Punk's words. "I-I-I'm not gay…" Jeff tried to protest, not only to Punk, but to himself as well. "Then why did you kiss me?" Punk asked but Jeff doesn't reply.

Jeff, instead, explodes, "WHY'D YOU SLEEP WITH RANDY?" Punk's eyes went wide. Randy?

"Excuse me?" Punk asked in a voice that indicates nothing had ever happened between he and Randy. "I know you and Randy had that one night stand a long time ago when he and Cena had their weekly break up." How'd Jeff know? Both Punk and Randy made sure that no one ever found out except John.

John would never tell though, would he? No. No, it couldn't have been John. John would never let anyone know that Randy, _his_ Randy, had eyes for anyone but himself. Even if it was only for that night.

"Who told you that?" Punk asked with aggression. "No. No, you wanted answers, and now I want some of my own! Why'd you sleep with Randy, _Phil_?" Punk's lips curled in anger but he quickly stopped himself. Jeff has now taken the drivers seat. He can't be rash with him.

"I...I…I…it was…it was out of jealousy…" Punk finally admitted in a mumbling tone under his breath. But Jeff heard. He heard him very well. "Jealousy? Jealousy, Punk? What does the great CM Punk have to be jealous about, huh? Oh, wait, I know! Maybe it's because the great one, John Cena, didn't want to be your little friend because he was too busy with his boyfriend Randy! Or maybe John didn't want to be your friend because John knew your fucking reputation! He knows that anytime you have a friend in need, you don't do anything but _ABANDON THEM!—"_ Jeff tried to retaliate but Punk jumped in, "I DID NOT ABANDON YOU, JEFF! I didn't! You disappeared into your own little meth head and coke addiction world, or whatever the hell you were on! Whatever you're _still_ on! I couldn't fucking help you, Jeff! I couldn't help you then and I can't help you now! You can't help someone who doesn't want to be fucking helped." Punk explained but Jeff protested. Punk has it all wrong.

"That's just the thing, Punk! I do want to be helped! I want _your_ help, goddammit! Why can't you see that? I've been trying to reach out to you because I need you here with me! I need you to help me through this!" Jeff pled but Punk just snorted and shook his head, "Yeah, oh really? Is _that_ why you kissed me?" He asked but Jeff only bit his lip and stared at the ground in silence. He's searching for the right words to say but it seems as if he's losing oxygen and every word in his vocabulary became jumbled.

"I…no. No. That's not why I kissed you. I kissed you because I've always liked you, Punk. I don't know why, how, or when, but, I like you. A lot. I mean, no matter what people may think because of how I dress and act, I'm not gay! I'm not! But, something…something about you just…it won't let go of its hold on me. I never told you because I knew you weren't gay. Then when I found out about you and Randy, I…I kind of lost it inside. I mean, yeah, I left the WWE because of injuries, but, I also left because of you. I couldn't be around you anymore, Punk. You were already on my case for my last drug stint and release, but on top of that, you weren't even acting like a friend to me, Punk! You were so busy knocking on John's door and busy with Amy and other things. You know what, Punk, when I left the WWE and came back to TNA, you didn't come after me. You didn't even care. I know that you had Cabana back home and that I wasn't necessarily your bestest friend ever like him, but I thought we were way closer than I found out we were. And to find out it was all for Cena? The guy that you used to complain to me about? That you hated? Ha, yeah. The Second City Savior found a _god_ in John Cena and you just threw me to the curb for him and Amy."

Punk was speechless. He knows that almost everything Jeff said was right. He left Jeff out in the cold to chase after the golden boy, John Cena. And why? He had no clue. It was like he had no other choice than to jump on the band wagon that is John Cena. And he and Amy? Yeah, that worked out great. Not. And Colt? He talked about Colt like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread! He talked down to Jeff like he was the worst thing since Punk's Father began drinking. He made Jeff feel just as low and he never even noticed himself doing it. He spoke so low of Jeff to his face all the while _he_ was a bigger monster than he made Jeff out to be.

Jeff needed him. Jeff was crying out for him, but he was too busy kicking him while Jeff was down. He was too busy turning his back when he needed him the most.

"Jeff…" He reached out a hand but just as quickly retracted it. He doesn't know what to do or say. "What hurt the most is you didn't even notice or apologize. You didn't notice how bad you were hurting me. You didn't notice how you hurt me by talking so low of me. You didn't notice how you hurt me by not noticing how bad I needed or _wanted_ you. I yearned so bad for you and I hate myself because I still do. Even while you stood here screaming at me about how terrible of a person I am and how you hate people putting you in the same sentence as me…all I could think about was you leaving and me never getting the chance to tell you that I l…that I love you. Always have." Jeff sighed in frustration. He feels so stupid. He hates himself. Internally he's yelling and screaming at himself, punishing himself as bad as Punk just was.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry." Punk said as he grabs both of Jeff's hands and holds them. Jeff stared at their conjoined hands in frustration. "No." He mumbled. "I should have known, Jeff, I should have noticed and I didn't. I am so, so sorry for abandoning you, Jeff." His lips caressed Jeff's for a brief moment and Jeff knew he had to stop it.

"No, Punk, no," He pulled his hands away from Punk's hold, "I'm not going to do this. Not with you. I'm not going to be your little personal pity party and I'm not going to let you use me like you used Randy. It's not going to happen…no matter how bad I want it to." Punk quickly grabbed Jeff's waist and pulled him close to his body and pecked his lips again.

"That's not what I'm doing, Nero," He referred to Jeff by Jeff's middle name. It was something he did anytime he wanted a smile out of him.

It worked. Barely, but, it worked, "I'm not trying to hurt you, or use you, or pity you. I'm trying to do the right thing and be there for you like I always should have. Yes, Cabana is my best friend, but you're also my best friend. And you know what? You're more than my best friend. Yes, this thing, despite being with Randy, is new to me, but, over the course of our friendship, I've had sporadic little crushes on you. I just never took them for anything though. I didn't want to. I was scared to. It's going to take some time for me to adjust and get used to it, but I'm going to be there for you for now on, Nero, do you understand me? I'm going to be there for you from now and forever and as more than just a friend. I'm going to do it because it makes you smile, and you're so beautiful when you smile," Jeff blushed as he stared at Punk's 'straight edge' tattoo while smiling widely like a school girl, "And I'm going to do it because I can finally admit that it makes me happy. I'm sorry I was never there for you, Nero, and I'm sorry I abandoned you, babe, I am. You've got to forgive me and give me the chance to be there for you now, though, okay? Please?" Jeff looks into Punk's eyes and sees the sincerity.

Punk's words are true. He means every single thing. "Alright, Phil, you get one chance." Jeff's words brought a large smile to Punk's face. "That's my baby." Punk cheered before returning his lips yet again to Jeff's.

Punk half pulled, half dragged Jeff over to the bed. Jeff wants this to happen as bad as ever, but he's trapped in the fact that Punk's kissing him. Philip Brooks is actually kissing _him_. Now collapsed on the bed, Punk on top, clothes began disappearing and lips began roaming.

"Oh God, Punk!" Jeff yells out as Punk bites and kisses up and down his neck while Jeff's hands roamed over Punk's lower body. He finally got the button to pop and his zipper down and he struggled to pull off Punk's pants and briefs.

"Lay down." Jeff whispered and Punk did as he was told. Jeff's cock is as hard as ever as he stared at Punk's naked and waiting body, his for the taking.

He stripped off his jeans, leaving him in the nude, and climbed back over to Punk. Before he can start his actions, Punk reaches down and pulls the hair-tye off Jeff's hair and intertwines his fingers in it. Jeff smiled. He grabbed his cock and swirled his tongue around the head before taking the entire length into his mouth. "Fuck, Jeff, fuck!" Phil yelled out and Jeff hummed in satisfaction, sending vibrations through both he and Punk's body, adding to the feelings they're getting. Punk guided Jeff via his hair as Jeff blew his mind.

This, by far, is better than Maria, Amy, Serena, or Beth ever was. Not even Randy's was this good and at this point, Randy is a pro. Jeff has him ready to blow.

He tried to pull from his mouth out of mere respect, but Jeff went even further down his length and swallowed, adding to the suction. Punk lost it. He spilled down Jeff's throat and Jeff took it all as best he can. "Damn, Nero." Punk commended Jeff after Jeff pulls away and cleans himself up. Jeff only smiles and plops down on the bed next to Punk.

"I want you, Phil…" He whispered and Punk nodded, climbing on top of Jeff. "Jeff, I've got to warn you, I've never done this before. Randy got me prepped and he didn't want it for himself, but, I don't want to hurt you." Jeff smiled then frowned, "I don't want to hear about Randy anymore. And just do your best. As long as it's you, the pain doesn't matter." Punk nodded and slicked up two fingers in his mouth before traveling to Jeff's tight, awaiting entrance.

One finger slips inside and once Jeff stops squirming, the second. "Ahh-ugh." Jeff groaned in pain through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry." Punk whispered but Jeff only shook his head. He doesn't want Punk to see his pain. He doesn't want him to stop. Oh God, he can't let him stop.

Punk began trying all the moves that Randy did on him before, scissoring and stretching Jeff out to ease the pain of Punk's coming entry. He's desperately and frantically searching for that bundle of _**fuck**_ that will ease Jeff's pain. Seeing the contortion on Jeff's face is making him sick. "Oh, FUCK! Oh God, yes!" Jeff cried out.

He found it! He eased his finger over it a few more times, leaving Jeff with sensational tingles, before going back to the task at hand.

Once he felt Jeff was ready, he removed his fingers and lined himself up at the entry passageway. "Are you ready?" He asked and Jeff nodded. "I'm sorry, I'll try not to hurt you, okay—" He tried to apologize in advance but Jeff pulled Punk to him and kissed him. "Just fuck me already, Punk!" He hissed and Punk smiled.

Jeff was always the more patient of the two but he knew Jeff has been waiting for far too long for this. At Jeff's command, Punk slowly eased his way inside his newfound lover. "Ahh, shit, Phil!" Jeff moaned as he held onto Punk's shoulders.

He's more than prepped and Jeff isn't exactly in agony, it's just adjusting to the size difference; and there's a _profound_ difference between Punk's two fingers and his thick cock.

Once buried to the hilt, Punk began making slow, deep movements inside Jeff, hissing at the tight heat engulfing his cock that's begging for release. He tries to calm himself, he doesn't want to ruin this for the both of them already.

Jeff's crying out and moaning Punk's name in the form of a mantra. Punk's afraid people in the surrounding rooms will hear, and there's no telling how close the guys from TNA are rooming. He slowed his speed and leaned down to kiss Jeff. "I love you too, Nero, do you hear me? I always have, and I never stopped. I love you, baby." He decided to pick up on where Jeff left off earlier and that brought a wide smile to Jeff. "I love you too!" He squealed before enveloping Punk in another steamy, passionate kiss.

Punk did it. He did it! He finally admitted the loving feelings he's been bottling up and pushing to the side, trying to ignore for all these years. Between that, and Jeff's tongue assault, he's finally gotten to the point where he can take no more. It'd been a good 20 minutes and he felt it was fair enough on his part; besides, this wouldn't be the last time this would be happening.

"Jeff, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" He warned him as he took Jeff's cock into hand and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. He wants Jeff to cum before him to send him over the edge. Jeff did just that, with a few more strokes, Jeff spent his load over Punk's hand and his own chest. Jeff's muscles contracted and squeezed on Punk's cock as he did and Punk released himself into Jeff, making Jeff moan out.

Punk gave himself a second to 'deflate' before pulling out of Jeff and lying back down next to him. "Punk?" Jeff rolled over into the waiting arms of Punk. "Yeah, Nero?" He answered back. "This wasn't a one time thing was it?" Jeff asked and Punk looked down at Jeff and saw that he was staring down at Punk's stomach, scared to look in his eyes, scared of the answer. "Y'know, Jeffery, it's not. This is far, far from a one time thing."

At that, Jeff looked at Punk with shining eyes, "You mean that?" He asked and Punk smiled, "You must not listen. I told you I'm going to be there for you from now on. Not only am I going to help you get through your problems, I guess you're allowed to refer to me as your guy now, because that's what I am. Maybe I can even get you back in the WWE, because I don't know how this touring schedule is going to allow us to see each other." Punk sighed but Jeff just laughed, "Slow down, Phil. We'll have time to think about all that. Besides, I'm pretty sure Vince hates my guts at this point so I doubt that's going to happen. I am glad that you're my 'guy' now, though," He giggled a bit, "And thanks for wanting to help me through my problems, Phil, I've really needed someone."

Before replying, Punk reaches over and grabs the bag of marijuana Jeff has sitting on the nightstand, and tosses it in the trash, "Well I'm here for you now. And when I wake up, I'm going to find the rest of your stash of other various things and they're all going in the trash too, understand, Jeffery Nero?" Jeff nodded quickly, "I understand. Whatever you want, I'll do." Punk chuckled, "I want sleep, that's what I want. Night, babe." He kisses Jeff's head and they both drift to sleep, dreaming of the better days ahead that are now coming their way.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Personally I feel like the sex scene was a little suckish, but it _was_ kind of last minute, so it's okay. The story was more based on the root of the problem, re-kindle of the relationship. I really hope you liked it though! :)


End file.
